


What Sticks

by kalijean



Series: Arch to the Sky [11]
Category: due South
Genre: Arch to the Sky, Gen, Regina (1990-1991)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1990: Nobody could figure out how Turnbull's roommate got in; Renfield is the only one who's shocked when Guy drops out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Sticks

"You dropped out."

"Yes."

"You dropped _out_."

Guy was shocked to feel a whap upside the head. It was gentle, admittedly, but it was a whap. He reached up to swat at the hand, though it was gone before he could.

" _\--hey!_ "

"Wake _up_. You've come this far simply to _drop out_? Why?!"

Guy glared at Renfield for a long moment, warily eying the man like he might swat him again, and then shrugged. "Got bored."

"You got bored."

"Hm." It was affirmative. He stuffed his clothes haphazardly in the case, pulling a sock out of the pile and sniffing it. "Ugh." He shrugged again and stuffed it in before thinking better of it and flinging it over his shoulder at Renfield.

He didn't have to look to know it bounced off and rolled away. There was a moment of seething quiet. _Mission accomplished_.

"Do you have any idea what an honor it is to have gotten this _far_? You _must_ know, you've done it! Are you _drunk_? You mean to tell me you put in the effort to get this far and you're throwing it away because you'd rather sleep in?!"

Well. The truth was, he'd come this far because Tom Delmar bet three bottles of screech that Guy would never be able to do it, and he found out two weeks ago the guy was too damn drunk the night he made the bet to remember it and wouldn't be paying up. That wasn't _precisely_ why he was dropping out. He could've just bought some 'shine; it was the principle of the thing. Guy was just bored with principle now, knocking out both reasons he had to keep bothering.

"Yes." Chucking the other sock (this one a slightly yellower shade, and a little longer than the other), he promptly hefted himself on the little suitcase, flattening it to close it. "Au revoir, Renfield."

Renfield dropped his head, sighing in exasperation. "I do not believe you." He picked his head up, pointing at Guy. "This is some sort of elaborate joke concocted to raise my blood pressure and perhaps harass me into some maddened display of exasperation for your bizarre pleasure--"

"You're right." Guy was fighting his suitcase shut and managed to close the latches. He looked up at Renfield with a slow smile. "You will see me again."

Renfield's eyes went wide as Guy hopped off the suitcase, headed for the door. "What does that mean." It wasn't even a question. Guy was walking backwards, half-dragging that suitcase, and Renfield was pointing at him. "What does that mean, Guy Laurent?"

Guy was laughing when he shut the door.


End file.
